90 Years and Back Again
by melliegirl13
Summary: 90 years ago, Bella and Edward were changed into vampires after a fatal crash. Now, both vampires and wondering what happened to their only loves, they are brought back to Forks to seek out the truth of what really happened. ExB. Please read! First fanfic
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey Everyone! OK so I am aware that this is really short and all. This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure if it's good or not. So please read and review and tell me what you think. That would really help me out a lot to make this better. I would like to also thank you for at least considering reading this since you clicked on it. Well here's the story now. Enjoy!**

**~Mellie**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

There was only one person I ever loved and he was taken away from me. He was taken from me 90 years ago when I was turned. I became a vampire in 2008 by a vampire named Chris. I don't remember much about my transformation or human life before that but Chris told me there was a car accident and if he wouldn't have changed me I would have died. When Chris had told me this I remembered something—the one thing I want to forget but can't. I remember the man I was in love with and I remember _his_ reddish brown hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. I remember _his_ crooked smile and the deep entrancing love I felt for _him_. I remember every moment I spend with _him_ and I realized _he_ was in the car with me the night of the accident.

_Flashback_

"What about Ed—the boy in the car with me?" I asked Chris. "Is he—was he—dead?"

"When I got to you, there was no one in the car other than you," Chris replied. "Bella, who was in the car with you?"

"No one," I quickly replied, not letting the sadness show through my emotionless façade.

_End Flashback_

Now 90 years later, I still wonder what happened to the love of my human existence. I know that by know _he_ would be gone to heaven (there is no doubt that's where he went. He was my own personal heaven) by now but did _he_ die in the accident? Just the thought of that broke my stilled heart even more. I needed to know what happened to him.

This is what brought me back to the place I haven't been to in 90 years. I'm here in Forks, Washington with my "family" trying to solve the mystery that has been haunting me for 90 years. I needed to find out more that happened that night. Maybe this will allow me for some closure so I can finally begin to live without the love of my life, the love of my existence: Edward Mason.

EPOV

It has been 90 years yet I still can't forget the one I have lost. I lost my only love to become a monster trapped here for eternity. I am a vampire. There was the horrible crash so many years ago that I cannot forget. It was the night I was turned, left to live with the love of my life as only a memory. She is the one thing I can remember from my human life in vivid detail. The rest of it is just vague fuzzy memories. When I was turned by Nicholas after that fatal crash he said that the one next to me—_her—_he said she was too far gone. I was devastated to hear this but for some reason deep down, I had a feeling that she didn't actually die in that crash. So that is why I'm back here now, in Forks, Washington, with my family, the place I haven't been since that day so long ago. I need to find out what happened to her. What her life was like. If she really did—die. I need to find out what happened to my love, my angel: Bella Swan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK so what did you think??? Was it good, bad, amazing, awful? Should I keep going on with the story? Should I change anything? Please let me know what you think and review! This will let me know if I should continue with the story or not. I won't continue if I don't get any reviews. So please review! Tell me what you think! I don't mean to pester you about this but this is how I will know if I do this right or not. Thank you for reading! Review please! **


	2. Forks

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed. You guys made my day. These people include:**

**jasmine111196, Lily-Potter8, 19Twilighter19, Pandy the Dandy, yesisalas, and Dpichette. **

**You guys all reviewed and it made me smile. Also thank you to all of the people who added me to your alert list. Another way to make an author happy! :D I would also like to thank my friend Meghan. She has been reading these and making sure things aren't too terrible. I love you all! Ok enough with the note… here is the chapter!**

**~Mellie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish…That would be amazing. Anyways the amazing Stephenie Meyer owns it…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

EPOV

As my family and I pulled up to the house we had just outside of Forks, I felt the memories rushing through my head—every moment with my precious Bella, the one who was dead because of me. Suddenly I felt waves of calm come over me as I heard Jasper think:

_Stop feeling guilty about losing her. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything about it and you know it._

"Thanks Jasper," I said, knowing he was right that I couldn't do anything. I just wished it was her to 'survived' and not me. But at the same time I didn't because I wouldn't want to damn her to this life like I was. But maybe she did survive. Maybe she got out alive and she found someone else and lived a happy life with him. All I want is for her to be happy and I doubt that if she were here now she would want me. Why would my angel want a monster?

_Stop with the self loathing. I can't handle it man._

"Sorry Jasper. I think I'm going to go out for a while, try to clear my head. I'll be back soon. Will you let the others know?"

"Sure man. Take as long as you need." _We hate seeing you like this. I hope you find what you need._

_I won't find what I need _I thought bitterly to myself as I took off out the door with a run. _I need to see her again, touch her, hold her, and be with her. I can't have that because she is gone._

After running for a while, I finally looked around and realized where I had run to. Great grief washed over me as I stood looking at our meadow. I fell to my knees when the impact of the memories overwhelmed me. I was flooded with all the time we spent here. I could almost see my angel there on the other side of the meadow.

"Bella," I whispered and with that I couldn't take being her any more. I could feel her here and I couldn't handle it. I knew she wasn't here, at least not how I want her to be.

As I headed out away from the meadow and the memories I heard a faint whisper. It sounded so much like my angel. I stopped completely when I heard her mumble "Edward?" in a pained whisper.

I knew it couldn't really be my angel but why would my memory make her voice pained? My angel shouldn't be pained. I knew I couldn't keep myself from breaking down for much longer so I ran back to the house on the outskirts of Forks. I walk in to see my entire family in the living room. Not being able to face them at the moment I rushed into my room and blasted my music trying to drown out the sound of my family calling after me with worried tones.

"Leave him alone for now," I heard Alice tell them. "He'll be better soon. Right now he just needs to be by himself."

What did she mean I would be better soon? I looked into her mind only to find her blocking me.

_Edward Cullen! Don't be looking into my mind. You'll figure it out soon enough._

With that I blasted my music a little more, just wanting to have some peace. Maybe it was a mistake coming back here. Maybe I wasn't ready. But I need this. I need to find out what happened to my angel. I needed to do this before I drove my family away like I had with Nicholas. Even though he said I didn't drive him away I know I did. He had wanted me to come with him at one time to find the rest of his family—he was looking for his mate, Molly—but when my depression perspired and I found Carlisle, he left me with him. I haven't seen him since he left 85 years ago but I have talked to him some. When he returned home, there was someone new in their coven so he has been busy trying to keep her spirits up. She was like me in that way. I remembered that his coven was meeting us in Forks but I didn't want to see them. I only wanted to see Bella and I knew that I couldn't. So why is it, then that I feel like she is here? Maybe it's because she is, in memory. With that thought, I drowned everything out with my music and sorrows.

BPOV

When my family arrived at our house just outside of Forks, I was reminded of everything I tried to forget. That was my defense—to forget everything because forgetting would help ease the pain of everything. But I couldn't forget because of my cursed vampire memory. I was brought out of my wallowing when I heard Chris say,

"Bella, we're here. You need to stop looking so sad kid. It breaks my heart."

"Yeah, Bella. It was your idea to come here in the first place. Cheer up. You might find exactly what you're looking for here," Nicholas said to me.

I can remember how Nicholas came back to the family five years after I was changed. He was looking for his mate, Molly, when he came across two people who were in an accident. He said one was too far gone to change but the other one, the male, he changed. He stayed with him for five years because he was depressed but soon left when he found Molly to go back to his family (us). He had offered the man to come with him to become part of our family but he was too depressed to come. Instead, Nicholas left the man with his good friend Carlisle and the Cullen's. It turns out that Carlisle's family has come to stay in Forks too, but I didn't want to see them.

"Bella? Are you listening?" Gina, Chris's mate said.

"What?" I asked. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I think I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back in a little bit," I said while heading out the door.

I took off running and I was soon lost within myself. Running was one of the only ways I could get away. I soon came back to myself when I realized where I ended up. I was in our meadow, the place where we used to go to have our peace. We felt like nothing could get to us when we were here. I remembered all of the bliss and I could almost feel him here. I closed my eyes and I heard him whisper, "Bella."

My eyes shot open to see my angel on the other side of the meadow. I was in shock. I blinked and I opened my eyes again to see my angel gone. Coming out of my shock I whispered "Edward?" in a pained voice, hoping he would come back to me. I waited for a few moments and blinked a few more times, waiting, hoping, praying for my angel to be there again when I opened them. When he didn't come back to me, I fell to the ground and started sobbing.

"Come back Edward. Please just come back. I need you." I couldn't control myself anymore. All the pain that was bottled up for so long came out. I know I hadn't been able to completely hide my pain but I have never completely showed it. Now I couldn't keep my pain inside myself anymore. Feeling and seeing him here pushed me over that edge. So I sat there, dry sobbing, being submerged in my pain and misery. I wanted to see him again. I needed to see him again.

Just as I was thinking of this, I heard someone come from the bushes. I looked up to see a short girl with short black spikey hair. She looked very pixie-ish. I could tell automatically she was a vampire and looking at her topaz eyes that she was, like me, a vegetarian.

"Don't cry. Everything will be alright," she said. "I know everything will work out, Bella."

"How do you—"I started to say before I was cut off.

"Shoot! I have to go. I'll see you soon I'm sure," she said as she gave me a quick smile and took off again out back the way she came. I sat there in shock for a moment but then realized it was getting late. I decided to head back home figuring my family would start to worry soon. I took off for home and got there quickly.

With a quick hello to my family, I headed up to my room not wanting them to see how much pain I was in. Once I got there I put on some music and got lost thinking about day at the meadow. I know I saw Edward didn't I? Maybe I just thought I did because I miss him so much. With that thought I moved away from the meadow and spent the rest of my night thinking about my life, my love, and my angel: My Edward.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So? I know it's not too long but it's getting better. What did you think? The only way I'll know what you think is if you review. I would like to get at least 5 more reviews before I update. I'm not really asking a lot. I just want to know what you think. Also, if you have any ideas please let me know! Thank you all! You guys are wonderful! Review!!! :D**


	3. School and the Grave

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry everybody! I know you are probably not too happy because I haven't updated in a while but I do have reasons. Over the weekend I was swamped with homework because all of my teachers just love to assign that stuff. And then on Monday I had an asthma attack and I spent my entire afternoon at the doctor and when I got home I wasn't exactly up to writing. Basically all week I have been swamped with work. I know that that's not a good excuse but I really am sorry… forgive me b/c its my birthday? (The 13****th****)… anyways here's the chapter… I hope you like it… **

**~Mellie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… even though I wish I did. **

BPOV

It had been a week since my family and I had arrived in Forks and it was also my first day of school. Since that first day in Forks, I couldn't bring myself to look further into my past like I had intended to. That day in the meadow, feeling Edward there with me, seeing him, it had really taken a toll on me. I couldn't bear the pain of losing him and that's what ripped through me when I realized he wasn't there.

Since that day, I have been hanging around the house, keeping to myself. I knew that it was hurting my family because they could see my pain, or at least some of it. But I never let them see my full pain. I never allowed myself to let them see how much I missed my Edward, how much I really needed him.

So today was the first day of school. It was the day when I would have to be brought back into my memories of Edward. I knew that this would be most painful, since we had spent so much time in those dreaded halls. It was where we met and I wasn't sure if I would be able to take the memories that would come with being back there. I knew I had to go though, for my family.

With that thought, Gina and Molly charged into my room.

"Come on Bella! Get up!!! We need to get ready for school," Gina yelled at me while pulling me out of bed. I looked over to see Molly digging through my closet, set on finding me something to wear to school. I was pretty sure that I wouldn't like what she picked out for me either.

"Guys, do you really have to dress me for school today? I don't care what I look like. It's not really that important anyways," I complained, knowing I was fighting without any chance of winning.

With that, Molly came out of my closet saying, "Bella it is important! We need to make a good first impression! Especially since we are meeting all of the Cullen kids today at school. You wouldn't want them to think you're a slob, now would you?"

I was about to say that I didn't care when Gina cut me off. "Don't even say it Bella. Now take this and go get dressed! No complaining! Hurry up!!" Gina handed me my outfit, which consisted of a cute long sleeved dark blue V-neck top and a mini skirt. I knew there was no point in arguing with them further so I hurried and got myself dressed and went back into my room. Although I protested, Gina and Molly applied a little makeup to my face, but not much. When I looked at myself, I couldn't find it in me to complain. I really did look good after all. With that we met Nicholas and Chris downstairs and headed off for school.

We all got into Nicholas' Chevy Malibu, the least extravagant of the cars, and headed off for school. Molly sat shotgun next to her mate while Gina, Chris, and I all climbed into the back. Because of Nicholas speeding down the roads, we arrived at school only a few minutes after, when it should have taken us at least ten minutes.

As I stepped out of the car, I looked up at the school that I had attended 90 years ago and was not surprised to see it looked the same as it had back then. You could tell there was a little remodeling where it was needed but it still looked the same. I felt the memories of the school coming back to me and almost took off back for home again.

_No._ I thought to myself. _You cannot just leave. Think of what it will do to your family. Think of how hurt they will be to see you hurt. You can do this Bella. You can do this. He would have wanted you to do this. _

With that, I took a deep breath and headed with my family for the school. The place I had been dreading going back to the most.

EPOV

It was the first day of school at Forks High. Great. I couldn't imagine going to that dreaded place without my precious Bella but I knew I had to. I had to for my family because I knew that if I didn't, they would regret coming here even though I requested it. I knew a few of them already did, they just hadn't admitted it out loud yet. Not that that mattered when I could read their mind.

I knew that this past week I had put my family through the most I have in a long time but I couldn't help it. Being here was harder than I thought it would be. I'm remembering her more than ever now and it's getting hard to bear knowing that she will not just show up and be here. I was pulled out of my thoughts when my pixie of a sister shouted up at me.

"Edward come on let's go!!! We need to get to school already! We can't be late on our first day and besides, the Nelluc's are going to be at school with us today! It's their first day too now COME ON!!!!" she shouted up the stairs at me. I climbed off my bed and headed down the stairs, getting ready to leave for my day at school with my siblings.

When I came to the landing, I realized that everyone was waiting for me so we all started for the car. I took my Volvo, which Alice and Jasper climbed into along with me, while Emmett and Rosalie decided to go in Rose's M3. We arrived at school quickly and as soon as I set my eyes on it, I was taken aback by the pain I felt. Jasper was quick to send me a wave of happiness and calm which I thanked him for. Knowing that I would have to go into the school eventually, I climbed out of the car and went along with my siblings inside towards the main office to start our day at our new school.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie were posing to be seniors while Alice and I were juniors. We all made our way to the office where we were met with the lustful eyes of the secretary as she gave us our schedules. I quickly looked over my schedule, comparing it with Alice and realized I had math and Spanish with her. The rest of my classes I would be by myself—great—that means outrageous teenage girls with their hormones lusting for me. I shuddered at the thought. The good news was that all of my siblings had lunch together so we would be safe then.

We all parted and I made my way to my locker. I looked down at the number and froze.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked me when she noticed my tension.

"It's nothing… I just… I have her old locker," I explained to her.

"It's ok Edward, everything will get easier and better soon, I promise," she said to me while giving me a hug.

"I don't think so Alice. It won't be ok as long as I can't be with my Angel." After I said this Alice just smiled and headed the other way.

_I wonder what she knows that she isn't telling me. She still is blocking her thoughts from me. Ugh. You know how much I hate that Alice!_ I thought bitterly to myself as I put my books away and headed to my first class. As I walked into my class, I noticed every girl stop and stare at me. Without even looking into their minds I knew they were undressing me with their eyes and fanaticizing about me.

_Great! This is going to be a long day_!

This was how my next few classes went as well. The bell rang to signal the end of my last class before lunch and I hurried out before I could be ambushed by the group of girls who were already fawning over me. That was when I saw it. I looked ahead of me and I saw someone who looked exactly like my angel, only she looked miserable. I stared in awe for a moment before I saw her run off at a human pace.

_No. it couldn't be her. She's not here anymore. Wow Edward! You must be seeing things. Ugh. I can't take this anymore! I can't stay here. This is just going to get worse._

And with that thought I headed out away from the school. I knew that Alice would know that I left so I didn't bother to tell my siblings I was leaving. I had to get away from this place before these memories overwhelmed me. I had been seeing people who looked like her all day. They looked like her, but only until they turned around. But what did I just see now? She looked so much like my angel. But she couldn't be. My Bella was gone, taken from me. I knew this. Maybe I just need to prove this to myself in my mind.

That is when I made the decision of where I was going. I decided to go and see Bella. I decided it was time for me to visit her grave. Maybe this closure would help me from seeing her all over this town while we were here, while I was looking for answers. I hope so. And with that I started running towards the cemetery, not bothering to take the Volvo.

BPOV

This day was going on forever. Not only was almost every guy in this school hitting on me and lusting for me, I was seeing _him_ everywhere. I saw him in different people throughout the day. To make everything even worse, I had _his_ old locker. I knew I would be missing Edward a lot at this school.

Finally my morning classes were over and it was time to meet my family for lunch. I was happy to finally be able to see my wonderful family after having to deal with these humans all morning. Plus I believe that we were going to see the Cullens today. I know Nicholas was extremely excited about that because he wanted to see that man he found again.

I was heading towards the cafeteria when I saw him. I saw his beauty and grace but I was surprised to see that same pained expression on his face, as it had been in the meadow.

_This is just another memory of him… the most powerful of all of the memories, but still a memory nonetheless. But why is my memory seeing him so sad? Usually I see him smiling that crooked smile I love so much. I can't take that look on his face. I just can't. _

With that thought I headed out of this school, away from the memories, away from the pain. I had to get away from it all. I started running and I knew where I was going immediately. I wasn't sure if it was the best thing for me at the moment but I needed this. I was headed for the cemetery. I needed to see Edward—at least as much as I could.

After running for a few minutes I was at the cemetery. Now it was only a matter of finding him. I knew this would be painful but I also hoped it would help me put this a little more behind me. I reminded myself why I wanted to come to Forks in the first place—I needed the closure. I needed to see if I could live without Edward since he wasn't coming back and to do that I needed to say goodbye. Maybe finding his grave would help with my goodbye. I was hoping so.

Finally I came across his grave. It read:

_Edward Mason_

_1991-2008_

_Beloved Child, Strong Heart, Greatly Missed_

I fell to my knees as I saw his grave but what really put me into shock was what was next to it—it was my grave.

_Bella Swan_

_1991-2008_

_True Angel, Loved Dearly, May She Rest in Peace_

I started sobbing at this site. Our parents had put us next to each other. I looked to the other side of my gravestone and saw that my parents were on that side while Edward's parents were next to him as well. I knew at this point that it was really over. My Edward was really gone. I couldn't handle this fact any longer so I took off towards the house, knowing that my family would be getting home from school soon. As I left the graveyard though, I could have sworn I heard my angel whisper in a troubled voice, "Bella."

EPOV

I arrived at the grave yard at started looking for my angel's grave. When I finally found it I gasped as I read the inscription and saw placed next to her graves, not only her parents, but me. I was touched that our parents had put us next to each other but I found myself wondering why they buried an empty coffin. I fell to the ground at the site of my angel's final resting place and started sobbing.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella, no, please." I knew it was no use but I could not help myself. I missed my Bella, now more than ever. I knew at that moment that I would not just get over her. I would be cursed to always walk this earth alone thinking about Bella—the only one I ever have and ever will love.

I stayed at the graveyard for a little longer until I realized I needed to get home. I vaguely remembering Carlisle telling us that the Nelluc's were going to come and see us tonight so that I could catch up with Nicholas and everyone could meet them. With that thought, I pulled myself up and headed home. All I really wanted to do was bask in my depression but I knew I couldn't. I owed this to my family so I headed home and readied myself to meet our new—or maybe old—acquaintances.

I got home in just enough time to put on a fresh pair of clothes when I heard the Nelluc's car pull up. Knowing they would be here soon, I headed down into the living room to ready myself for another night of torture without my Bella.

BPOV

When I got home, I was greeted by Gina telling me to get ready to go see the Cullen's. I had forgotten in my sorrow that we were going over there tonight. I readied myself and we headed out toward the Cullen's. As we pulled up toward the house I prepared myself for another night of "happiness" with my family (and now our new acquaintances) all being without my love, my Edward.

**So that is my chapter. In case you didn't catch it, Gina, Bella, Molly, Chris, and Nicholas's last name is Nelluc… see where I got it from?? :D also I know you probably want Edward and Bella to meet up… don't worry… that's all to come in the next chapter… if you have any ideas for me I would love to hear them. **

**Ok so what did you think? Was it alright and everything? I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing… the reviews really are a great inspiration… they inspire me to write. I know this sounds greedy after I just didn't update for a while but I'm asking for 10 reviews before I continue… can I get that? Thank you to everyone who is reading this and thank you for all who have reviewed. You guys make my day with your reviews! :D Thanks! Review please!**

**PS… Also I need some special abilities for the Nelluc's. I already have Bella's power but I need some for the rest of them. Any Ideas? Please let me know and if I use your idea I will give you full credit for it. Thanks :D**


	4. At the Cullens House or Mansion

**So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for… I'm sorry for taking so long. Please forgive me… read my A/N at the end of this… it's really important and has my explanation… but now without further ado I bring you CHAPTER 4!!!! :D Enjoy! **

BPOV

We were pulling up the drive and the house was finally in view. It was a beautiful white three story mansion with a wrap around porch. I was awestruck by its beauty.

As we were getting closer Chris said to me, "Bella, why don't you see what powers they have. I know that Nicholas is good friends with them, but still, we would be more prepared if we knew what they are capable of."

"Okay. Hold on, let me see what I can do," I replied, beginning to tap into my power to sense what the Nellucs could do.

My power could get very complicated. When I was first changed, my power was only a shield: I could protect myself from powers that could affect my brain. Over time I began to try to extend my shield, protecting the minds of others. I'm now also able to throw my shield away from myself, which took a lot of practice. I've pretty much mastered how to, but it's still hard at times. With more practice, because my power was a shield from other powers, it developed to the point to where I could sense what power I was blocking. This advanced even more to where I am now, 90 years later. Now I can not only sense other people's powers, but I can also attract them. Because everything I do involves my brain and others, I can also talk to people in their minds or, so to speak, throw my words into their mind for them to hear. One could say that my power has become very powerful over the time since I've become a vampire, and I have a feeling it's not done progressing yet.

"It looks like three of the seven Cullens are talented. One is an empath, he can feel emotions. Another has the ability to see the future and the last...Oh, wow. The last can read minds," I explained to my family, before going off into my own world. I decided that because there was a mind reader, I could tap into his power to see what the Cullens thought of us.

It took me a moment to attract this power but once I did, my head was ambushed with eleven other people's thoughts, along with my own.

_This could get annoying_, I thought to myself, momentarily sympathizing with the unknown vampire, _especially around an entire school._

With that thought I decided to look to see what everyone was thinking. I started off with my family.

_She seems to be alright right now. I hope she'll be happier soon. _That was Gina. She always cared about me so much. Chris and Molly's thoughts were along the same lines. Nicholas' thoughts, however, were different, guilty almost.

_I hope he's doing better. I felt horrible leaving him here, even though I knew they would be a good family to him. I had to get back to my family though, especially since I had Molly back. When I came back home, we had our own little girl who was so sad, just like him. They have a lot in common. Maybe they can find comfort in each other and help each other move on. I care about them both so much…_

I stopped listening after that; he deserved his privacy.

I then turned my attention to the Cullens to see what was going on in the house. They seemed to have a lot of concern for one person in particular.

_I hope he comes out of this depression. I care about him so much…_

_I hate that he acts like this. He's hurting the entire family with this. He always has been. If I ever got to see the one who did this to him I swear…_

_Rose looks really pissed. I hope she doesn't scare the Nellucs too much. Maybe I'll cheer her up later…_

_He has to snap out of this. Can't he see what this is doing to all of us? I feel worst for Jasper. He has to feel all of his emotions as well as see them._

So Jasper must be the name of the empath, I deduced.

_He's going to be happier soon. I know it. Everything will get better soon, everything will get better soon... _She repeated her mantra, almost as if trying to convince herself.

Interesting. I wonder what she saw that made her think that. Now I was curious to hear the thoughts of the one they were all so concerned with. I searched through the thoughts of the Cullens and finally found the ones I was looking for.

_Are those the Nellucs? Damn. I don't feel like socializing with everyone now, though it would be nice to see Nicholas again…_

So this is the one Nicholas saved. Good to know. I wondered if we'd get along well, like Nicholas had thought.

_Well, there's four Nellucs, they all seem so concerned about one another. Nicholas is concerned about me, too. Wait. What about the other one? She didn't come to meet us? If she didn't come then why would I need to join them? My family can be missing one if their family is missing one. Maybe I could excuse myself to go hunting. _

_Dang it, _I thought. _He doesn't know I'm here because he can't hear my thoughts. Should I let him know I'm here? He _was_ being very rude about meeting us. I mean, I'm here and I don't want to be either. I could say something to let him know I'm here. But I don't want him to know my power, not yet...._

Before I could act on anything I hear someone say out loud:

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" a Cullen, evidently female with her melodic trilling voice, yelled. I detected a slight hint of panic in her words. "You _will_ meet the Nellucs tonight! Everyone is there, you just can't hear her. Now get downstairs with the rest of us. They're coming in twenty seconds and we all need to greet them," she said forcefully. I think I'm going to like her.

"Fine, Alice. I'm coming OK? I'll be down in a few minutes," so that was what the mind reader sounded like.

Or be painfully reminded of it.

"Fine, just don't be too long."

Am I hearing things? His voice; it sounded like the voice of my angel, my Edward. But no, that was impossible. He was dead. _Wasn't he? _

"Hey, are you okay?" I was brought out of my thought by a concerned Molly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just listening in on their thoughts. I think we should go inside before they start to wonder what we're doing out here," I said quickly, not telling the whole truth but not lying either. I'd figure it out later. I was probably just hearing things.

"Okay well let's get inside then. I'm sure that the Cullens are looking forward to meeting us and we shouldn't really keep them waiting."

With that we were heading toward the door. Chris reached out and knocked on the door lightly and it was swiftly opened by a beautiful blonde man. He looked to be in his early twenties. I wondered idly how long he'd looked this way.

"Nicholas! It's been such a long time," the man said, his voice smooth and welcoming. "This must be your family. Come in, come in." Ushering us inside, we filed in. I tried to let my hair cover my face. If I'd been human, it would've been flaming red.

"I'd like you to meet my family," the man said, gesturing to five others in the room. "I'm Carlisle," he added as he pointed to himself.

"This is my family, Nicholas I'm sure you remember them. This is my wife Esme, and my children; Rosalie with her husband Emmett, and Alice with her husband Jasper," he said whilst pointing out everyone. He seemed to notice someone was missing though because he looked at Alice and said:

"Alice, where's Ed—"

"He said he would be down in a minute, Carlisle. I think he's trying to get more in the spirit for our guests."

Carlisle seemed appeased by this. "Oh, okay. Well, dear friend, why don't you introduce me to your family? I'm familiar with Chris, you joined his family after some time, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting these charming women." Carlisle looked at Gina, Molly, and I with a kind, questioning look.

"Sure Carlisle," Nicholas replied easily. Gesturing to us, he started to introduce us all. "This is Molly, my mate. She is the one I was after the last time I saw you," he said while wrapping his arm around Molly's waist lovingly.

"You know Chris already, and this is his mate, Gina. And this is—" before he could introduce me he was cut off by a huge gasp coming from the stairs.

"Oh my... No. It can't be… Bella?" I heard the voice say. It was the same voice; the voice of my Edward. I turned around, and was face to face with my angel.

EPOV

Alice had just come and told me that I couldn't skip out on meeting the Nelluc's. That was one thing I hated about the future seeing pixie—I never got away with much. I sighed and collapsed on my bed, readying myself to go and meet the family that had just arrived.

I heard Carlisle greeting Nicholas and introducing the Nellucs to my family. I _really _didn't want to go downstairs and face them. It would be hard to, just like it always was when I was meeting new people. The worst, I must say, was when I met the coven in Denali, though. They were vegetarians, like us, but Tanya, one of the female vampires, seemed to take a liking to me. She always tried to get me to make a move and she wouldn't take my decline as a no. I was glad when we moved away from there. My heart had been taken long ago by my Bella.

I was brought out of these thoughts when I heard Alice think to me, though it was more like she was screaming in my head.

_YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE _RIGHT NOW!_ THE NELLUCS ARE HERE AND THEY WANT TO MEET EVERYONE IN THE FAMILY AND THAT INCLUDES YOU! YOU KNOW THAT NICHOLAS WANTS TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO SO _GET. DOWN. HERE!!!!!

With that thought, I knew that if I didn't oblige soon, she'd come and drag me down the stairs against my will. Not wishing to be embarrassed, I halfheartedly sighed and got up off the bed to head down the three stories to the living room, where I knew I would find my family, as well as the Nellucs. I heard Nicholas introducing everyone in the family as I started down the last set of stairs. I looked up at the family that he was talking about and gasped when I saw her.

It was my angel. It was Bella. She was here. But how? How did she get here? I thought she died in the car accident. I didn't realize I'd been talking until I heard myself talk in disbelief.

"Oh my... No. It can't be… Bella?" I said.

No. She _was _here! When I called her name she turned. Oh... she was just as beautiful as when I last saw her 90 years ago. I stood there in shock as I waited for all of this to be explained to me, seriously beginning to consider myself crazy, thinking I'd been imagining all of this.

When I was almost convinced that I was insane, hallucinating and just imagining my angel there, she spoke in a small, astonished voice, "Edward."

**I know… it's a cliffy… sorry about that… now read this note please… it's important!!!!**

**OK so I would like to first start off by saying how truly sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long. I feel like you guys deserve my reasons and explanation so here it is. I am a sophomore in high school who is in all honors classes as well as an AP class. This means that I have homework, and a lot of it, that I get almost every night. On top of that, I have been sick in bed the past few weeks with a bad case of the flu and my best friend was in the hospital. So to say the least, I have been busy. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated but you can't expect me to update every day. I will try to update when I can but I can't promise more than every couple of weeks. I will try to update every week but if I get busy, I can't promise that it won't be like this again. All I can say is I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this update. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and who is sticking to this story. Hopefully you guys will keep reading this even though I haven't updated in so long. **

**I would also like to thank my awesome beta, **_**cullenite21**_**, who has been extremely patient with me. You should checkout her story, **_**Welcome to London, Love**_**; it is AH-MAZING to say the least. She's extremely talented and I'm sure you would love her story. **

**Well everyone that is all. I'll try to update soon. Please, even though I know that I don't really deserve it, review. Your guys' reviews inspire me to write, so if you review, I will be more inspired to write and you will get an update sooner. Thank you everyone! I love you all! **

**~Mellie**


	5. AN: Important sorry

**Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you that I will not be able to update for a little bit. I did something to the tendon in my middle knuckle and my wrist and I am now in an immobilizer so that they can get better. This is making it very hard for me to type. I'm making so many mistakes just typing this. Because of this, it's nearly impossible to put up another chapter. I'm really sorry guys. I feel bad about this. Lately I've just been accident prone and I somehow managed to do this. That's all I had to say. I'll update when I can actually type right. **

**Don't review to this or if you are just use an anonymous review. I'm going to take this note down when I put up my next chapter. I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it up to you :D**

**~Mellie**


	6. Chapter 5: It's Been A While

**Here's the chapter. I know it's been forever. I won't leave you waiting any longer. Enjoy!**

**~Melliegirl13**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I owned Twilight, I most definitely don't and it still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. When that changes, I'll let you know, but until then, I just use her characters to make these stories. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Previously_

_It was my angel. It was Bella. She was here. But how? How did she get here? I thought she died in the car accident. I didn't realize I'd been talking until I heard myself talk in disbelief._

"_Oh my... No. It can't be… Bella?" I said._

_No. She was here! When I called her name she turned. Oh... she was just as beautiful as when I last saw her 90 years ago. I stood there in shock as I waited for all of this to be explained to me, seriously beginning to consider myself crazy, thinking I'd been imagining all of this._

_When I was almost convinced that I was insane, hallucinating and just imagining my angel there, she spoke in a small, astonished voice, "Edward."_

**Chapter 5-It's Been A While **

BPOV

I stood there in shock as I looked up at my beautiful angel. How was this possible? I thought he was gone; I never thought I would be able to see him again. While looking at him, I decided I needed to know what he was thinking, prove to myself that he was real, so I tapped into his thoughts.

_I thought she was dead. Maybe I really am crazy and having hallucinations. I can't hear her thoughts, so that could be it. _

After hearing that, I knew I had to say something. He isn't crazy—he needs to know that.

"Edward," I finally managed to gasp out. His family looked around at one another, plainly confused. He still just stood there so I decided that I might be able to get him to realize I was real by using my power.

_Is that really you?_ I threw the words into his mind. His head jerked up, alert. He looked even more shocked and I heard him think_, How is that possible? I couldn't hear her thoughts a second ago and I can't hear them now. Maybe I really am crazy. Great._

I had to laugh at that. When he looked at me with a look of confusion, I told him, _You aren't crazy. This is part of my power. Is that really you Edward?_

"Bella? You're actually there?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and I saw the fragile hope in his eyes.

I nodded, smiling timidly. "Yeah."

"Oh my God. I thought you were gone. Nicholas—he said—he said that you were—dead." He swallowed hard and with that said, he was down the stairs and standing right in front of me in a second.

I looked at him, drinking him in. He was so perfect and after all the pain I'd been through, thinking he was dead, here he was... it was too much. I started to dry sob as he pulled me into a tight hug. We stood there, just holding each other, content just to be in each other's presence after so long. I was afraid to let him go—afraid that if I did, he would disappear and just be a figment of my imagination. I was afraid that I would lose him again. I knew I couldn't lose him again—I wouldn't survive if it happened.

After standing there in each other's arms for a while, I remembered that both of our families were still in the room. With this realization, I pulled away from Edward but kept a hold of him, while looking at my family and the Cullens.

The first person I saw was Alice, the pixie-like vampire who had come to the meadow that day, weeks ago. Now I understood what she meant when she said "'_Don't cry. Everything will be alright," she had said. "I know everything will work out, Bella.'_" I know what she also meant with her rambling earlier today. I smiled, knowing she knew we were going to be happy.

I kept looking around and decided to hear what they were thinking after seeing all of their smiles.

_He's so happy, happier than I have ever seen him. I'm so happy for him, even though I wonder exactly _who _she is. _I could hear the care for Edward laced in her thoughts. It was good to know that someone cared for him while I was not with him.

_Who is she? Why is he all of a sudden so happy after seeing her? He's never been this happy. Edward, are you going to clue us in on who the hell she is?! _The blonde who I believe was Rosalie seemed to be really upset. I wonder what her deal was.

_Eddie is so happy! Wow! Maybe now he won't be such a stiff. _This thought made me laugh. Emmett was so funny!

_I can feel the happiness and love rolling off of them. It's almost overwhelming. I'm so happy that Edward is finally happy. _

I was filled with joy when I heard all of his family's caring thoughts for Edward. It was good to know that he was taken care of by people who clearly loved him for these past 90 years. After hearing this, I was curious, but also a little nervous to hear what my family thought.

_Is this the one she lost? Bella never really talked about it really. She was always in too much pain when it came to the accident before her change. I only know about it because of Chris. Well maybe she'll be happy now, even if he isn't the one who she lost. Maybe he's just someone she knew. I guess we'll find out soon… _Gina seemed to be trying to figure out exactly who Edward is. She was always like a mother to me and I can tell that she is happy to see that I am finally happy.

_Edward, _I said through my thoughts. He looked over at me so I continued; _I think we need to fill our families in on what is going on. They all seem to be confused. Is that ok with you? Then maybe after that, we can go to our meadow and catch up…_ I let my thoughts wonder to us in the meadow just talking and laying together. Edward seemed to like this idea because he nodded his head and said, "Well, you guys are all probably wondering what is going on, except for you Alice, you saw this coming. I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry Edward, but I couldn't really tell you. You wouldn't have believed me, and I wasn't exactly sure _who_ she was. I just knew that you would see her and be extremely happy. That's all I saw and needed to see. Here, look at the vision yourself." It was quiet for a moment while Edward saw into her mind, the vision that Alice saw earlier. I decided not to look; hearing all of these thoughts was getting overwhelming.

"OK Alice, you're forgiven. Well anyways everyone this is Bella. Bella was the one that I was completely in love with before I was changed. She was with me the night I was changed. Up until today, I thought that she was dead. Nicholas had said that she was—she was too far gone. He had said that she had died before he could change her."

By this point Edward was dry sobbing. It broke my heart to see him like this. I couldn't believe that he had to live with this for so long. He had thought, practically known that I had died in the car accident. I had believed the same thing, but I at least had the long shot hope that Edward was alive. I knew what he was going through and I did the only thing I could, I held him. I held onto Edward and reassured him that I was really here. It was all I really could do at the moment. I stood there, holding my angel, just waiting for him to calm down.

EPOV

I can't believe it. My Bella, my beautiful angel, is alive. She's here with me right now. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I had gone so long, knowing that she was dead, or so I thought.

I was explaining to everyone Bella and mine's history when I got to the part where she was dead. I couldn't take it. Just the thought of the fact that I lost her was overwhelming me, even though I knew she was right here. This was all just so surreal. I started dry sobbing just at this thought. I didn't even want to know what Emmett was thinking.

As soon as I started crying, Bella had her arms wrapped around me and was saying reassuring words in my ear to try to calm me down. I just stayed there for a while but soon enough, I was calmed down and ready to continue.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just—I never could live without her and I still can't grasp that you're here with me Bella. 90 years of believing you were dead has taken a toll on me. I'm—I'm sorry."

"It's okay Edward. It's the same for me. I'm just so happy that you are really here. I'm so happy that you are here," my angel said to me. This overfilled me with joy to hear this. I smiled down at her and just looked into her eyes. Until I was brought back to reality with Nicholas' thoughts, _No, she can't be. Can she? She was so _different _the last time I saw her. There was so much blood. How? How is she here? Chris changed her. But she didn't—how? I need to tell him; I need to make sure he doesn't hate me for this. Oh God, please don't let him hate me for this. _

"Edward," I was thrown out of Nicholas' thoughts by his voice. "Edward I need to tell you about what happened. I have to tell you what happened the night you were changed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So here is the chapter. I'm extremely sorry that this took so long and I know this is really short. I've only been out of my immobilizer for a week and I've had a lot of homework since then. Now I'm on Spring Break, so I had time to write. I'm working on the next chapter now and I will have it out soon. I'm sorry that I have been such a terrible author with this story. My updates have been so far apart. I know I've probably lost a lot of readers because of this. If you are still with me, please review and let me know what you think. Tell me if there is anything that you want to see in this story and I will try to put it in. I love to hear your feedback. It inspires me to write more. I will have the next chapter out soon. You won't have to wait long for it at all. Thank you to everyone who is still with me and thank you to my Beta, **_**cullenite21**_**, who has been extremely patient with me. Review please! Thanks!**

**~Mellie **


End file.
